


It's a brave new world

by TammyDKiryu



Series: I believe in a better world for me and you [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack Treated Seriously, Dimension Travel, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, This is gonna be the tag of all my works really, i need to learn how to tag
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TammyDKiryu/pseuds/TammyDKiryu
Summary: -Quiero decir, poner a los políticos contra Superman, predecible. ¿Pero poner a Batman contra Superman? No es tan fácil como todos pensarían, o tal vez aquí lo es. Además, puntos extras por utilizar tu muerte para manipular a Bruce-- ¿Te he dicho que a veces te tomas demasiado enserio eso de “pensar como el enemigo”?--Conner cree que, si me lo propusiera, podría conquistar el mundo en menos de 24 horas--Lo creo-





	1. A warning to the people

**Author's Note:**

> Me niego a no publicar algo antes de que se termine el año.  
> Asi que heme aqui. Publicando (no realmente, considerando que no los estoy publicando en orden?) la siguiente parte de esta serie.  
> Antes fue el turno del Nuevo Universo Animado de DC, ahora sera del Universo Extendido de DC.  
> Ya tengo un final asi que... El como llegaremos alli es la sorpesa. Pfff.  
> Estoy segur@ que cambiare las etiquetas en cierto punto pero en verdad queria publicar algo antes del fin del año.

Se encontraba terminando su tercera taza de café esa mañana, notando lo concurrido que estaba el cielo con demasiados helicópteros volando entre los edificios, cuando escucho un estruendo.

Gira notando el periódico sobre su desayuno. Alza la mirada para encontrarse con Jason.

 

**-Están enfrentándose-**

 

Él vuelve a mirar el periódico que sigue aplastando su desayuno para tomarlo.

 

**\- ¿…Quienes? -**

**-Tú sabes quienes-**

 

De acuerdo. Ese universo estaba un poco fuera de control.

Metrópolis había tenido su primera catástrofe (no sería la última, estaba seguro) hace 2 años. Superman salvo el día, pero debido a la inexperiencia de tener un ser tan poderoso cuidando de una ciudad, el mundo se lo está tomando demasiado... mal.

De donde vienen, el que existan seres con súperpoderes, aunque haya opiniones diferentes al respecto, ya es algo normal. Algo sin lo que podrían vivir porque se sentirían en peligro. En cambio, aquí, el que existan es considerado un peligro.

Como un buen murciélago (simple mortal con intención de ayudar) sabe que lo es, pero son sus paranoias más que nada.

 

Comienza a leer el artículo señalado por Jason, escrito por nada más y nada menos que Clark Kent, sobre el murciélago de Gotham. Lo que dice no es nada nuevo de lo que no haya leído antes cuando era niño, pero saber que el murciélago había estado retirado por años _(-ambos sabemos la razón de eso, Timmy-_ ) y que vuelva a aparecer de repente, no es una buena señal.

 

 **-Bruce esta paranoico y Clark solo quiere ser el boy scout de siempre-** dice para pasarle el periódico y comer de su desayuno con tinta.

**-No terminara bien-**

**-Claro que no terminara bien… Estamos hablando de Bruce-**

**-Un Bruce anciano con un Robin muerto y sin un Tim Drake en su vida-**

**-Exacto-**

Jason ya está sentado a su lado robando de su desayuno y el solo puede mirarlo algo exasperado para suspirar y seguir bebiendo su café.

 

**-Por cierto… Esas fotografías, un chiste. Tu pudiste sacar mejores fotos del murciélago cuando tenías… ¿Qué, 7? -**

 

Afortunadamente había terminado su café, sino se hubiera ahogado.

Salto una pequeña risa para seguir disfrutando de lo que restaba de su desayuno.

 

**+0+0+0+0+**

 

_Zatanna parece molesta y preocupada cuando por fin deciden mencionarle su problema._

_Dice que es Jason el causante desde que tuvo esa aventura con Donna y Kyle al buscar a Palmer. El que se le haya ocurrido tener sexo con su novio, metió a Tim en el mismo bote._

_Seguía sin explicación lógica, pero eso tenía sentido de cierto modo._

_Claramente Bruce y Dick se mueren de preocupación cuando dejan de escuchar de ellos, pero no es como si pudieran hacer algo al respecto._

_Zatanna tampoco puede hacer algo y Doctor Fate parece más intrigado que preocupado. El bastardo._

_Ellos, tras su tercer viaje juntos, lo tratan de tomar como un par de vacaciones sin que lo sean. Tim trata de sacar fotos y tomar varias pruebas sobre lo diferente que son cada realidad mientras Jason disfruta el gastar el dinero de otro Bruce Wayne a sus espaldas._

_Es lindo hasta que, claro, sucede algo en que tengan que intervenir._

 

**+0+0+0+0+**

- **Luthor está muy activo recientemente-**

**-Claro que hackearias el computador de Luthor-**

**-Me conoces-**

 

Se encuentran en un departamento en Metrópolis. Allí aparecieron y allí se quedaron. No es necesario meterse en detalles en cómo lo obtuvieron.

¿Y por qué Metrópolis y no Gotham? No quieren enfrentarse a un murciélago molesto. No aún. Y mucho menos cuando la versión alterna de su compañero muerto está allí.

 

**-Y B parece seguirle la pista de cerca-**

**-Obviamente-**

**-Obviamente-**

 

Se encuentra con su computador sobre sus piernas mientras está sentado en el sofá, con Jason a su lado, jugando con su cabello.

 

**-Todo comenzara a salirse de control, ¿cierto? -**

**-Oh...  Todo lo contrario. Todo comenzara a salir de acuerdo con el plan-** no evita decirlo con un tono divertido porque, en serio, este plan es tan ridículamente complicado que hace parecer a los planes de contingencia de B sencillos.

 

Debe aceptar que es tan tonto que podría funcionar, que en si está funcionando, por lo que le da un par de puntos a Luthor por ello.

 

- **Quiero decir, poner a los políticos contra Superman, predecible. ¿Pero poner a Batman contra Superman? No es tan fácil como todos pensarían, o tal vez aquí lo es. -** alza los hombros- **Además, puntos extras por utilizar tu muerte para manipular a Bruce-**

**\- ¿Te he dicho que a veces te tomas demasiado enserio eso de “pensar como el enemigo”?-**

**-Conner cree que, si me lo propusiera, podría conquistar el mundo en menos de 24 horas-**

**-Lo creo-**

 

Estaba molesto, cansado y hambriento.

Eran más de las 10 de la mañana y el seguía sin tener su desayuno, y bien, acepta que fue su culpa por centrarse más en comprar municiones que comida, pero si hubiera sabido que comprar armas en Metrópolis era tan fácil (y de forma legal) hubiera conseguido un departamento en su propia Metrópolis desde hace mucho.

Además de que no espero que varios establecimientos cerraran por el juicio de Superman. ¿Acaso era alguna clase de entretenimiento para el mundo? Si, si lo era.

 

Suspiro frustrado mientras llegaba a su piso (“ _estúpido ascensor que no decidió funcionar_ ” ”estúpida _única tienda de autoservicios abierta que se encontraba a más de 10 calles_ ”)

Abrió la puerta y lo primero que hizo fue tirar las cosas al piso. Todo estaba enlatado, la alfombra evitaría que sufriera daño.

Camino con pereza al sofá para dejarse caer en este. Si Tim no se encontraba allí, el cuarto era la segunda opción. Suspiro para pasar las manos por su rostro.

Estaba demasiado exhausto para decidir moverse y comenzar a preparar el desayuno. Y ya que sabía que Tim no le importara esperar un poco cuando le es suficiente su café, no le importara que pierda el tiempo mirando televisión.

Solo que no espero que, al momento de encender la televisión, se encontrara con las noticias teniendo una explosión de fondo.

Se reincorporo lo más rápido posible mirando el caos en que la gente se encontraba del otro lado de la pantalla.

El reportero menciono como minutos antes había sonado la alarma de incendios que pareció haber sido causada por un bromista pero que aun así hizo que salieran las personas del lugar. No habían logrado de evacuar a todo el mundo cuando algo causo la explosión.

Hubo perdidas, sí. Pero no las que pudieron haber sido si la alarma no hubiera sonado con anterioridad.

Frunció el ceño cuando Tim no aún no había hecho acto de presencia ante ese avance en el estúpido plan de Luthor. Porque seguramente era parte de.

Se congelo por unos segundos cuando maldijo por lo bajo al darse cuenta.

Tomo su celular y eligió el único número que tenía en marcado rápido.

Tim no necesito decir nada cuando este respondió, los gritos se escuchaban perfectamente atreves del teléfono.

 

**-Lo juro por Dios, Tim… Si estuviste cerca de la explosión, te matare…-**

**-Tranquilo, Jay…-** podía escuchar la dificultad que tenía al respirar.

**\- ¿…Acaso respiraste humo? -**

**\- ¿…No? -**

**-MIERDA, Tim-**

 

 

 

 

 

Lo primero que hizo al momento en que Tim llego al departamento esa misma tarde fue abrazarlo con fuerza, lo segundo fue golpearlo levemente en la cabeza por preocuparlo y lo tercero fue acurrucarse con él en el sillón mientras miraban las noticias.

**\- ¿Como llegaste a Washington tan rápido? -**

**-Rente un helicóptero-**

**\- ¿Tenemos un helicóptero ahora? -**

**\- Lo tendríamos si no me hubieran descubierto-**

**-Oh… esa clase de “rentar”-**

 

Las noticias seguían escuchándose de fondo mientras Tim se concentraba en su propio celular y el en mantener a su novio apegado a él.

 

**-La senadora está muerta-**

 

Miro a Tim de reojo, pero este seguía observando su celular atentamente.

Sabía que la bomba fue parte del plan de Luthor, pero era tan necesario que la Senadora Finch muriera en ese atentado.

 

**-Si que debió hacerlo enojar para que no evitara que saliera con los demás cuando la alarma sonó-**

El menor tan solo le paso su celular.

 

Podia ver el encabezado de una noticia. **-¿un accidente de tren?-**

**-Un asesinato-**

**-Tim…-**

**-Está deshaciéndose de los cabos sueltos-**

**-Lo que significa…-**

**-Hora de actuar-**

La señal se logra ver desde Metrópolis y ambos saben que es una invitación.

Jason le sonríe mientras le lanza un casco de motocicleta.

Él lo atrapa sin problema para ponérselo y acomodarse detrás de él.

 

**\- ¿Estás listo para intervenir en una pelea de gladiadores? -**

**-Listo-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Gracias por leer. Lo aprecio mucho.  
> 2\. "Crack Treated Seriously" creo que es una buena etiqueta para todos mis trabajos, lo juro. Eso son.  
> 3\. Se enteraron que la proxima temporada de YJ saldra el 4 de Enero? Maldición, DC. Aun no termino esa fic.  
> 4\. Felices fiestas?  
> 5\. Mientras escribia esta fic, no vi nuevamente BvS, pero pienso hacerlo, por eso las "posibles ediciones del capitulo". Ups. Lo siento por eso.  
> 6\. Dejen un Review si desean. Me emociona leerlos~


	2. This is War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. El primer capitulo ya esta editado (estoy orgullosa de mi por haber hecho el doble de lo que habia escrito anteriormente en ese capitulo... yeeh). Decidi ver nuevamente BvS y eso en verdad ayudo... asi que chequenlo antes de leer este.  
> 2\. Tal vez este si terminara corto. Si lo extiendo no podre ponerle el titulo que quiero(?).  
> 3.Hablando de titulos, la canción que uso para ellos es "This is war" de 30 Seconds to Mars.

Antes de tan siquiera salir de Metrópolis ven las luces de la ciudad entera parpadea. Y eso no es bueno. Para nada bueno.

El puente que conectaba la bahía de Metrópolis con la bahía de Gotham se encontraba vacío. Era bueno para que ellos pudieran moverse.

Tan solo esperaban llegar a tiempo de evitar algún desastre.

 

 

 

 

 

Y justo cuando llegan al edificio en donde debería estar la señal, ven la explosión y segundos despues algo cayendo desde el cielo a gran velocidad.

Siente un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo a la vez que Jason maldice.

 

**\- ¿Eso era parte del plan? -**

 

Piensa decir algo cuando ve una silueta cerca de allí. Le da un leve codazo a Jason para que bajen de la moto y avancen.

Escucha a Jason cargar su arma y supone que es lo más prudente.

Cuando se encuentran cerca de la silueta, Tim logra reconocer de quien se trata.

 

**-Señorita Lane-** la mujer gira a verlos y el trata de mostrar una de las sonrisas especiales para la prensa. Escucha a Jason bufar detrás de él, pero decide ignorarlo. - **No sabe quiénes somos, pero le aseguro que venimos a ayudar-**

Ella los mira desconfiada y entiende, entonces Jason se acerca a su lado y...

**-Murciélagos-**

 

Mira de reojo a Jason y nota su playera con el estampado.

Era una broma. Recuerda a Jason decir. Jason nunca usaría un murciélago en su pecho. No como ese Jason con un equipo, pero esa vez que viajaron allí estaban descansando en su departamento así que no había otra opción de vestuario.

Tim asiente y sabe que Jason dirá algo, pero una explosión cerca de allí los hace callar.

Algo le dice que Batman esta allí.

 

**-Hey, ¿dónde vas? -** grita Jason, porque Lois ya está corriendo hacia el edificio abandonado cerca de ellos.

Tan solo comparten una mirada para ir tras ella.

 

Cuando Lois termina trastabillando y cayendo al agua, Jason ya está allí tratando de hacerla hablar.

 

**-Hey… ¡Hey! ¿Qué es lo que-? -**

**\- ¡La lanza!**

**\- ¿Lanza?**

**-Hay… Hay una lanza que podría…-** mira más allá de ellos y ambos saben a lo que se refiere.

**\- ¿Donde esta esa lanza, Lois?**

Él es el que termina lanzándose al agua por la lanza antes de que todo el lugar se termine derrumbando. Justo cuando la tiene y trata de salir un gran trozo de escombro cae sobre de él. Sabe que su hombro termina dislocado, pero no es importante.

Es gracias a Jason que logra salir antes de que termine ahogándose.

 

**-Te tardaste, Babybird-**

**-Calla-**

Le entregan la lanza a Lois para que pueda llamar a Superman y pueda destruir a lo que sea con lo que este peleando.

**\- ¡Espera! -** llama la atención de la pareja cuando se da cuenta de lo que está a punto de hacer. - **Que lo haga ella…** -hace una seña hacia donde la Mujer Maravilla se encontraba.

 

El otro frunció el ceño, pero Diana ya era lanzada contra ellos. Superman actuó lo suficientemente rápido para sostenerla y evitar que se estrellara con el edificio.

 

**-Toma la lanza… y acaba con el-** dijo Lois a la vez que sostenía con fuerza el brazo de Superman. Este la miro sorprendido a la vez que Diana hacia lo ordenado.

La pelea no duro más que esos segundos en que la Mujer Maravilla atravesaba a Doomsday con la lanza.

 

 

 

 

 

La pelea había acabado con un resultado satisfactorio, si se puede decir así. Personas murieron y hubo daños de miles de dólares, pero Doomsday murió y Superman termino con unos simples rasguños.

 

Ellos en verdad intentaron desaparecer de allí como los buenos murciélagos que eran, solamente que no contaron con que la mismísima Mujer Maravilla les detuviera o que las otras dos partes del Gran Trio se le unieran.

 

Tim suspiro cansado mientras Jason era el que maldecía.

 

**\- ¡Hijo de perra! -**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Estos fics claramente son para que Jason y Tim terminen en otros universos, pero también para arreglar cosas. Por ejemplo, en este caso, Superman vivio, yeeeh.  
> 2\. Eso evitara que JL no pase realmente al igual que Suicide Squad (porque segun la linea temporal que encontre, es justo despues de BvS) pero en verdad quiero utilizar a varios personajes de alli.  
> 3\. Las etiquetas si cambiaran considerando el final que tengo planeado y los personajes que utilizare para eso.  
> 4\. Gracias por leer! Y por dejar review (lo agradeceria si lo hicieran, estoy segur@ que por ello decidi actualizar en la misma semana, mi record :') )


	3. Interludio: Batcave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo!  
> Yo, aqui, de nuevo.  
> Queria que este capitulo fuera más... algo... pero no pude.  
> Siento eso.  
> Pero espero que el proxima si quede como quiero y con más... algo?  
> A leer~

**-No seas tan duro con ellos** -es lo último que dijo Superman antes lanzarles una mirada a los chicos y salir de allí junto con Lois.

 

Batman soltó un gruñido, pero no dijo más. Les dio la espalda para caminar lejos de los escombros del lugar. La Mujer Maravilla era la que se encargaba de mantener los ojos sobre ellos. Sus ojos con una mirada desaprobatoria.

 

**-Había olvidado esa mirada-** susurro Jason. No que sirviera de algo con la Amazona a lado de ellos.

**-La recibí hace dos meses en la última junta-** dijo algo frustrado y sintiendo la molestia de su hombro por fin.

**-Suertudo-**

 

El menor solo soltó un suspiro.

 

 

 

**-Esto es totalmente lo contrario de lo que dijo Sups-** dijo Jason molesto, pero la celda aun así se cerró frente a ellos. - **Aunque supongo que pudo ser peor-**

 

El menor rodo los ojos.

 

Mientras Superman era galardonado con premios y recibiendo disculpas sobre lo ocurrido las últimas semanas, ellos se encontraban en la Cueva con un gruñón y mucho mayor Batman. Y ahora dentro de una celda.

 

Bruce, aun con la capucha puesta, los miraba desde el otro lado. (Si eso hizo que Jason terminara sintiéndose incomodo, nadie tenía porque saberlo.) Desde la comisura de sus ojos podía ver a Tim devolverle la mirada al mayor con la misma intensidad. Frunció el ceño al notar que obviamente lo que Tim estaba intentando, no estaba funcionando, así que abrió la boca dispuesto a romper con esa tensión cuando el murciélago le gano en hacerlo:

 

- **Debió terminar con Jason** -

 

Jason decidido prestar realmente atención a Batman tras eso (no notando la forma en que Tim se tensó tras esas palabras), dándose cuenta como su mirada estaba sobre su novio. Eso lo hizo fruncir más el ceño, a la vez que volvía a querer hablar, solo que esta vez el murciélago se giró para dejarlos allí.

Maldijo por lo bajo para avanzar hasta la puerta de la celda y darle un golpe, frustrado.

Cuando giro, Tim ya estaba acomodándose en la incómoda banca del lugar.

_Algo anda mal._

 

Relajándose lo más posible ante la situación, termino sentándose justo a lado de su novio. Tim, aprovechando la cercanía, se termino recargando en su hombro. Minutos despues noto como la respiración del otro se había hecho lo suficientemente calmada para no notarla.

**-Exhausto, ¿eh, Tim? -** sonrió levemente, no notando a Diana observarlo desde el otro lado de la celda con suma atención.

 

 

 

Las horas pasaron lenta y tortuosamente, si bien al menos Tim estaba durmiendo, el no podía hacerlo y ver a su novio dormir tras dos horas se volvía aburrido.

Sabia que más horas habían pasado, pero no podía estar seguro sin siquiera una ventana para saber si el sol ya había salido o no. Aun así, cuando escucho ruido fuera de donde estaban, no espero que salieran de esa celda tan pronto, pero subestimo a Alfred. Y ya debería saber que subestimar a Alfred es siempre un gran error.

La puerta se deslizo haciendo casi nada de ruido, así que Tim seguía contra el completamente perdido al mundo, y eso seguía siendo bueno. Tim no era de dormir. (No quiere presumir, pero sabía que era por el por el que podía dormir más de lo normal).

Alzo la mirada y Alfred estaba allí, mirándolos.

 

- **Buenos días. Estoy seguro de que les gustara desayunar algo-**

 

Jason le devolvió la mirada, sin decir nada. Decidió simplemente asentir.

Alfred asintió de vuelta para hacerse a un lado y hacer un ademán hacia la puerta.

Jason sonrió agradecido para levantarse y sin nada de dificultad tomar a Tim en sus brazos y salir de la celda.

No espero encontrarse a la mismísima mujer maravilla justo al lado esperándolos. Ella los miro unos segundos más para girar y caminar hacia las escaleras sin decir nada.

Jason parpadeo confundido, pero decidió seguirla.

Lo que fuera para salir de allí.

Tim se removió en sus brazos, era obvio que Tim había notado a Jason moverlo, pero hasta no tener una taza de café frente a él, no abriría los ojos.

Cuando terminaron en la primera planta, era obvio que no estaban en ninguna versión de la mansión. Y cree recordar a Tim mencionar algo sobre un incendio y no planes de reconstrucción.

La mujer maravilla los llevaba por el lugar como si lo conociera, y tal vez lo hacía. Era difícil saber cuál era su relación con B en este universo. Tim seguía semi inconsciente hasta que su cuerpo se puso rígido de un momento a otro y podría saber por qué. Podría oler el café ya preparado mientras más avanzaba.

 

**-Me pareció que una taza de café seria adecuado para comenzar el día-** dijo Alfred desde atrás de ellos.

 

Escucho a Tim balbucear algo como _Gracias a Dios por Alfred Pennyworth_ que el mayor escucho seguramente porque sonrió algo divertido para adelantárseles y entrar a la cocina.

 

**\- ¿Eso significa que ya estas lo suficientemente despierto para que te baje? -**

 

El menor dijo otro balbuceo, esta vez irreconocible para abrazar su cuello y acurrucarse contra él.

Él simplemente pudo sonreír para besar el cabello del menor y terminar entrando a la cocina.

Si los otros dos presentes los miraron con una expresión que ha visto en el rostro de su propia familia cada vez que Tim y el se ponen de “cariñosos”, lo ignorara por el momento.

Noto dos tazas de café colocadas a lado de dos platos con un desayuno simple como son huevos con tocino, pero la verdad es más de lo que esperaba al ser el recluso de Batman así que no se quejaría.

Coloco a Tim en una de las sillas para que este entreabriera uno de sus ojos notando lo mismo que él. Abrió completamente sus ojos para tomar la taza de café y darle un gran sorbo.

**-Gracias, Ms. Pennyworth. Lo apreciamos. -** dijo ya completamente despierto (o al menos en apariencia, sabe que Tim necesita al menos 3 tazas para estarlo) para sonreírle levemente al mayordomo.

 

El mayor asintió amablemente.

 

**-Si, gracias…-** Jason dijo para sentarse a lado de Tim y comenzar a desayunar.

 

Ninguno de los otros dos tenía platos frente a ellos y Bruce no estaba allí, así que supone que en si la hora del desayuno ya paso, no es como que le moleste. Como dijo, lo que fuera para salir de la celda.

 

El desayuno de ambos desapareció rápidamente, al igual que el café al momento en que Tim se servía su cuarta taza de café. Este Alfred parecía no importarle eso, más bien Diana era la que mandaba la mirada desaprobatoria a su novio.

Y así de rápido la tensión de la situación caía sobre ellos nuevamente.

**\- ¿Regresaremos a la celda, no es cierto?** -pregunto ya juntando los platos para llevarlos al lavabo.

**-Lamento decir que si…-** dijo Alfred quitándole los platos antes de llegar a su destino.

**-Al menos hasta que hable con Bruce-** dijo Diana.

**\- ¿** **estarás de nuestro lado** **? -**

**-Se porque dijiste lo de la lanza-** dijo mirando a Tim- **si bien entiendo, si Superman lo hubiera hecho, hubiera terminado en una situación lo suficientemente vulnerable para ser capaz de morir. Les salvaste la vida. -**

**-En realidad, tú lo hiciste. -**

**-Ustedes no son malos niños-** Alfred los miro, y por alguna razón mantuvo su mirada mas tiempo sobre Tim **.-pero no sabemos exactamente quienes son y de donde vienen-**

**-Lo entendemos. Es simple precaución. -**

**-Mis disculpas. -**

**-Nada de eso. Acabamos de comer un delicioso desayuno estando “presos”, es más de lo que esperaríamos en una situación así…-**

Eso pareció aclarar un poco la tensión.

Minutos despues terminaron nuevamente en la celda como si nada hubiera pasada, excepto que esta vez Tim tenia un termo en sus manos que lo hacía mostrar una sonrisa.

Supone que pudo ser peor.

 

Esa misma noche el murciélago les hace una visita. No Bruce Wayne, si no el murciélago. Capucha y presencia atemorizante. Los mira de una forma que ambos ya están acostumbrados. Si Bruce nota el termo que aun sigue en las manos de Tim, no decide decir nada al respecto. Seguramente ya sabe lo que sucedió mientras él estaba fuera.

El espera preguntas o algo que no solo sea Batman mirándolos con suma atención, pero despues de un rato eso es lo único que obtiene.

**\- ¡Oh, vamos! -** dice frustrado pero el murciélago ya está dándoles la espalda.

 

 

Todo eso sigue repitiéndose por una semana.

Salir a desayunar por la mañana, volver a la celda para comer y cenar dentro de ella hasta que Bruce -Batman- termina frente a ellos tan solo mirándolos, esperando algo, no saben qué.

Eso hasta que a mitad del día la celda se abre, pero no hay nadie fuera de ella.

Es una prueba, claro que es una prueba.

Deciden ignorar eso para seguir sentados en la incómoda banca, con Tim bebiendo de su termo y el leyendo lo que Tim lleva escrito del informe que le entregara a su propio Bruce. (Alfred no ha sido demasiado cruel con ellos como para no darles una forma de entretenerse, y una libreta y lápiz es suficiente para mantenerlos entretenidos. Podría estar haciendo algo más para entretenerse, pero no quieren que Alfred o Diana los encuentren a la mitad de todo. DE Batman no se preocupan porque el es el que terminaría revisando las cintas de seguridad de igual modo.)

A la hora en que Batman les hace su visita diaria, la celda se cierra y Batman ya está allí.

 

**\- ¿Pudieron haber escapado, por qué? -**

**-Si crees que te llevaremos a nuestro departamento, estas equivocado. -** dijo Tim escribiendo en su libreta.

El solo pudo alzar los hombros **. -No es como que fuera tan fácil. –** Tal vez lo era, pero no se arriesgarían a hacer molestar a la Mujer Maravilla.

 

El murciélago los miro por un rato más para asentir e irse, como lo hacía todas las noches.

 

 

Al día siguiente la celda se encontraba abierta cuando despertaron, con Diana frente a esta sonriéndoles levemente.

 

**-Al parecer pasaron al siguiente nivel...-**


End file.
